Angel De Amor
by Srita. Rossy Kou
Summary: UA. Cap. 2. Mi otro yo. Eran como dos gotas de agua,"ella" tiene la misma calidez de la que un dia fue su amiga...¿acaso la terrestre podría devolvele los buenos sentimientos a la peqeña diosa?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, de nueva cuenta con otra historia loca que se me ocurrió…esta historia no se si es una realidad o una fantasía o tiene ambas cosas, les aseguro que les robara unas cuantas sonrisas, pero también les robara unas muchas lagrimas…no se cuán larga sea…espero no sea mucho…pero bueno…aclaro que hay tres protagonistas…Seiya (siempre), Mina y Serena…básicamente la historia gira entorno a ellos tres…Espero que les guste y que me acompañen en esta nueva historia…que es algo que necesitaba escribir para poder desahogar mi sentir…_

**ÁNGEL DE AMOR**

************************************

_**Cap. 1 La Misión de un Ángel**_

***********************************************************************************************

El olimpo es un lugar donde descansan los Dioses, cada uno tiene su respectiva casa. Muchos dicen que tiene un aspecto como el cielo, donde hay muchas nubes y que sus habitantes visten de blanco con adornos dorados. Colores que pertenecen a los satélites más poderosos del universo: el sol y la luna. En el olimpo hay diferentes Dioses: del trabajo, de la riqueza y fortuna, de la felicidad, de la verdad, del sueño y por supuesto que del amor.

Cada Dios o Diosa preparaba a su sucesor, que no es otro que su hijo. Y para comenzar con esta historia nos vamos a situar en la casa numero 1 del olimpo. Esta casa es la más importante de todas, pues en ella se resguardan los más puros y bellos sentimientos. Sin embargo, también es la que más responsabilidad tiene, puesto que debe mantener el equilibrio del universo: la casa de la Diosa del Amor y la belleza. Su emperadora es la diosa más bella del olimpo y de todo lo que existe a su alrededor. Cada soberana de esta casa ha tenido que superar muchas dificultades, entre las más importantes son: la de no dejar que la llama del amor, fuente de su vida y poder, se extinga; y la otra es la de vencer al Ángel de Maldad que por siglos ha querido derrotarlas para así hacerse dueño del olimpo. Ya que esta casa es el principal pilar del recinto de los dioses.

Por tal motivo, sus emperadoras se encargan minuciosamente de preparar a la sucesora y hasta hace algunos siglos todo marchaba perfectamente. Pero…siempre ha de haber un desperfecto en toda situación y en los dioses no es la excepción. La hija de la actual Diosa del Amor, era todo un caso único en la historia tan honorable del pilar del olimpo. Su belleza era increíblemente asombrosa, tenía unas joyas azules por ojos y un pelo tan brillante como el sol, su piel era como la seda de suave y sutil, su cuerpo era causa de bajas y altas pasiones…era sin duda la belleza hecha diosa…pero no era esto lo que la hacía ser un caso único en la historia de sus antepasadas…no…no lo era…

_¡Pero mamá!-_ decía la jovencita de pelo rubio que portaba su diminuta falda blanca y muy sexy blusita…

_¡No hay más nada que decir! ¡Debes entender! ¡Tienes 1500 años! Solo te faltan 500 para poder ser la nueva Diosa de la Casa…_

_De la casa del amor, el pilar más importante del olimpo- _repitió con burla la muchacha…

_¡Venus! ¡Déjate de juegos!_- le regañó la Diosa Afrodita…

_¡Ay, pero mamá! Acabo de llegar de una misión y ya me mandas a otra!_- dijo haciendo un puchero y sentándose en el suelo…

_Una misión que no tubo un final feliz, no se porqué te empeñas en hacer eso…_lo dice mientras le da la espalda y con la mirada baja continua…_a veces pienso que…pienso que no amas ser quien eres, pero sobre todo me da miedo que cada vez confirmo que tu serás la culpable de cumplir aquella profecía…_

_¿Profecía? ¿Cuál profecía mamá?-_ pregunta la pequeña Venus…

_Venus nosotras tenemos una misión que cumplir, debes entender eso…nosotras somos las responsables de que el olimpo esté en equilibrio…_

_¡AHHHH! Otra vez con eso…­- _dice mientras se aleja y cruza los brazos…

La Diosa Afrodita la ve y no puede evitar mirarla con ternura y cariño, sin duda es la más hermosa, pero su corazón…no es tan puro como para ser la próxima sucesora…Aun no logra entender, por qué ella era así, voluntariosa, caprichosa, vanidosa, despistada, pero sobre todo tenía ese afán de no concretar su misión…muy en el fondo de su corazón tenía la esperanza de que ella se dejara guiar por los sentimientos y de que asumiera su papel…

_Venus esta misión es totalmente diferente a las demás, está en juego todo…para empezar la terrestre ya está elegida…_

_¿LA?- _preguntó con asombro…

_Si, será __**una**__ terrestre y no __**un**__…también está elegida su pareja…ella ya lo conoció…la misión no solo es la de siempre…sino que también se te permitió acercarte a ella…Venus, hija…si fallas…si vuelves a tener el mismo final que las otras veces…ya no habrá un castigo…será algo más severo…_

La bella Venus se sorprendió…pero solo fue una fracción de segundo…

_¡No quiero ir!-_ dijo molesta…

_¡No es si quieres, es una orden que te estoy dando!…Ten, aquí en los pergaminos encontraras la información de la terrestre…_le extiende el rollo de papel, Venus lo toma, lo extiende y lo mira rápidamente…

_No me sirve…_

_¡Venus! Si ni siquiera lo viste!- _le reprocha su madre con una vena en la frente…

_¿Quién ira conmigo?_- pregunta haciendo caso omiso de lo que le acababa de decir Afrodita…

_Nadie ira contigo…es TU misión, no vas a hacer lo mismo de siempre…_

_¿Cómo? ¿Nadie? Pero mamá!!!!-_ respondió muy molesta y a punto del llanto…

_Nadie, ¿para que los quieres? Si les dejas a ellos toda la responsabilidad…_

_Ni siquiera un querubín o cupido?_- dice con lagrimas en los ojos…

_No!...y quiero que leas el pergamino…!ahora!_

_Mejor hubiera sido princesa de la luna, a veces pienso que yo debería ser ella y ella yo!!!_- lo dice en un susurro que fue escuchado por su madre…

_¡Pero que locuras dices Venus!-_ dice con las manos en la cintura y mucha sorpresa…

_Si mamá, mira ella es más sentimental y buena, algo tonta_…se queda pensando seriamente, una mano se posa en su barbilla…_sabes? A lo mejor nos cambiaron…somos tan parecidas y somos de la misma edad!!! O quizás somos gemelas!!!_

La emperadora del amor se cae de la impresión por tantas ideas locas de su hija…¿ella princesa de la luna?...sin duda…su hija no estaba bien de la cabeza…

_Venus!!!! Ponte a leer el pergamino!!!_

_Hay ya voy!-_ vuelve a extender el papel y lo lee un poco más despacio…

_mmmm…una puritana…lo que me faltaba!!!_- se expresa con aburrimiento…

_¿Qué dices?-_ le dice con cara de pocos amigos…

_Nada, nada…que me toco un alma pura…un alma pura que puedo corromper un poco jejejeje-_ lo último lo dice para sí, mientras que se le dibujan unos cuernos y cola roja…

_Ni lo pienses!!!!-_ la sorprende su madre, Venus se ve muy pequeñita y asustada…- _nada de corromperla_…_no puedes hacer eso…eres la embajadora del amor…¡¡¡Por los Dioses Venus!!!!_

_Esta bien, esta bien!...me voy a descansar y en un siglo voy a cumplir mi misión- _se dirige a su habitación, va bostezando y con los brazos en la nuca…pero antes de llegar a la puerta su madre ya se encuentra ahí…

_Nada!, debes ir ahora_…_lo oyes ahora!!! Y nada de berrinches!!!-_

_Pero mamá!!!!-_ se deja caer en el suelo y comienza a llorar- _tu no me quieres!!_

_No empieces con tus chantajes, esta vez no van a funcionar!!!!-_ le responde con los brazos cruzados y muy seria. Al ver que no conseguiría convencerla, se para muy enojada, toma el pergamino y toma el corazón para abrir la puerta…

_Si, yo tengo que ir a esa misión y mientras tanto tu te iras a ver al Dios Healer_- le reprocha haciendo que la bella afrodita se sonroje…

_Eso no es cierto!!!!-_ se defiende…

_Y por qué te sonrojas!!!!-_

_No!...eh…bueno…Es hora de que te vayas…_

_Mmmjjj…si como no…ya todos lo saben…- _esta a punto de irse cuando le llama su madre…

_Espera!…Recuerda Venus, que la terrestre es alguien muy especial…_

_¿Qué puede tener de especial ella o los demás terrestres?- _lo piensa con cara de aburrimiento…

_Pero sobre todo…no olvides los códigos de las misiones_…la diosa del amor se acerca a su hija, le quita un mechón rubio de la cara y la abraza…_Está misión es determinante para ti…no serás como cupido o querubín…ni siquiera podrás ser la pequeña Diosa Venus…en esta misión serás un Ángel…un Ángel de Amor…_

La pequeña Venus se va a su habitación…llega y se deja caer en su cama de suaves plumas, su vista está en el techo que muestra una hermosa imagen del universo…

_¿Ángel de amor? Va!!!...otra tonta misión…será muy aburrido!!!...además es una puritana terrestre…¿Ángel de amor?...¿Por qué cambiar el nombre? Es lo mismo, el amor debe triunfar y esos tontos y cursis terrestres deben ser felices por siempre, va!!!…ay mi madre y sus ideas locas…jajaja y luego dice que mis ideas son descabelladas…mmmm me voy a dormir un ratito..ahhhhh!!!...aunque sea un cuarto…no mejor la mitad de un siglo…siii..eso hare…_

Se acurruco cómodamente en su cama y estaba a punto de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo…cuando un grito la despierta…

_Venus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_

_Ah!!!!!!!_

_Tienes 5 horas para estar en el elevador de la tierra…_

_Tan poquito!!!!- _se queja llorando…

_4…_

_Ya voy!!!!!-_ se para inmediatamente busca algunas cosas, toma su medallón y el pergamino…solo tiene una hora para llegar…salio corriendo…

Cuando pasaba sobre el camino de la felicidad, todos los querubines y cupidos la veían raro y murmuraban…eso le molestaba enormemente…pero no tenía tiempo de pelear con ellos…

_Pequeña Diosa Venus…llega, nuevamente tarde- _la recibe un pequeño querubín…

_Deja de molestarme_!- le dice molesta y se mete al ascensor…

_Destino: tercer planeta del sistema solar!- _emite el pequeñín_…_

Venus se va a un rincón del elevador, observa el universo…y se pierde en sus pensamientos…

_Si tan solo mamá me cumpliera mi deseo!...Que va!!!...soy una Diosa del Olimpo…no podíamos tener todo!...pero bueno, basta de esto…dije que ya no volvería a pensar en mi sueño inalcanzable!...mejor voy a conocer a mi santa terrestre!..._

Vuelve a abrir el pergamino y lee minuciosamente…

Los dioses tienen misiones que cumplir, ellos no son como las personas de los planetas…ellos son seres supremos…tienen vida eterna y son dotados de grandiosos privilegios…sin embargo…la pequeña Venus no estaba contenta con su vida…ella en su primera misión había conocido algo que la distingue de los demás dioses…fue tanta su impresión por el éxito de su misión que su corazón anhelo un deseo que su madre le dijo jamás se le cumpliría…desde entonces…cada misión realizada por ella era un fracaso…

Si, los dioses del olimpo tienen misiones…misiones que no les permiten interactuar con los terrestres…pero un ángel…un ángel es un ser que tiene permitido estar cerca de ellos…y eso era algo que la diosa del amor sabía…y esa había sido una estrategia de ultimo recurso que estaba utilizando para poder salvar a su pequeña Venus…

************************************

¿Qué les parecio?...Esto apenas comienza…espero actualizar pronto…ya saben no me gusta demorar…Gracias por leerme y les deseo mucho éxito, amor y salud…su amiga Srita. Rossy Kou


	2. Cap 2 Mi otro Yo

**ÁNGEL DE AMOR**

************************************

_**Cap. 2. Mi otro Yo**_

***********************************************************************************************

_Hemos llegado pequeña Venus_- le anuncia el querubín, mientras las puertas del ascensor se abren. Ella sale y observa el panorama…están sobre la tierra…

_Le deseo éxito pequeña Venus_!- dice con una calida sonrisa y sin esperar respuesta se cierran las puertas y como por arte de magia desaparece el ascensor…

_Cómo si lo fuera a tener…además debió dejarme allá abajo y no aquí en el cielo…­_- se quejaba la veldad…-_que hermoso se ve el sistema solar…la luna y el sol resplandecen…me gusta su historia de amor…cómo no gustarme si yo fui testigo de ella…_un suspiro sale de su hermosa boca, sus recuerdos son interrumpidos por un aleteo… ¿_eh?.._Voltea a ver a todos lados y se da cuenta que un par de alas están sobre su espalda…

_Tengo alas!!!!!!-_ dice con emoción

_Aparece espejo!!!!-_ ordena mientras frente a ella se materializa un enorme espejo- _¡Pero qué hermosa me veo!_- modela y no deja de observarse, su rostro muestra mucha alegria y vanidad…

_Venus!_

_¿eh?...mmmm…me pareció escuchar la voz de mi madre…-_ piensa, pero inmediatamente continua admirándose en el espejo…

_Venus!!- _

_¿eh? ¿Otra vez?..._pone una mano detrás de su cabeza y rie…_ya alucino la voz de mamá…pero no, ando muuy lejos…_

_Pues aunque andes lejos, puedo verte y hablarte!!!...recuerdas que soy una diosa?-_ se escucha mientras una imagen muy hermosa se dibuja en el espacio…Venus se asusta y se sorprende…

_Deja ese espejo y apresúrate!!!!_

_Ya voy!!!-_

_Ah y sobre las alas…espero les des buen uso!_- termina de decir y desaparece la voz…

_Hay mamá me sorprende, pero claro que le daré buen uso_…ríe mientras una cara maliciosa se dibuja en su rostro…

_A ver, a ver…aquí dice que la terrestre vive en un lugar que se llama Tokio_…sus celestes miran el pergamino y no evita rascarse la cabeza en señal de desconocimiento_…¿y dónde diablos esta eso?..._de pronto su rostro se torna preocupado y se sacude…¡¡¡_hay no, dije diablos!! Ahhhhh, lo volví a decir…mamá me va a regañar y me quitara unos mil corazones de los quinientos que tengo!!!!­- _se expresa mientras hace una rabieta, de pronto comienza a reír-_ jajajaja, pero que tonta soy…no puede escucharme…ya se ha de ver ido a ver a su tan amado Dios Healer!!!_

_Claro que te escuche y ya te dije que no voy a verlo!!!!_

_Hay!!!!...mamá me vas a matar de un susto!!!- _lo dice mientras cae sentada…

_Deja de perder el tiempo y apresúrate!!!_

_Ay, ya voy…ya voy…_

La pequeña Venus se acerca al planeta azul y comienza con su búsqueda…para ello utiliza una gran lupa…

_A ver, a ver…aquí dice America del sur, EUA, México, Brasil…no aquí no esta…mmmm…_ella sigue buscando por todo el planeta y no se da cuenta que alguien se aparece…

_Ay mi querida Venusita, andas bien lejos…_

_Hola! ReiDiamon-_ respondió con alegría la pequeña Venus. Ante ella apareció una hermosa mujer, vestía un short corto y un top color rojo, botas largas del mismo color, su pelo era largo y negro como la noche, sus ojos del mismo color…

_Y dime una nueva misión?-_pregunto la pelinegra…

_Así es_

_Ah, y quien es el desafortunado?_

_No amiga, no es desafortunado…ahora me toco una terrestre…_

_Mmmmm, y podremos jugar juntas Venusita con esa terrestre?…anda di que si!!!...tu y yo somos amigas, que no?..._imploro la chica…

_Claro que si, pero ya sabes…primero me divierto yo y luego jugamos las dos_…le dice mientras estrechan la mano…

_Otra misión que ganare, fue buena idea hacerme amiga de esta tonta e ingenua diosesita…jajaja…él estará contento porque con esta misión nos apoderaremos del olimpo…jajajaja…_pensaba ReiDiamon…

_Rei!!!!!!-_ grito Venus…

_Que???-_ se asusto…

_Es que estabas como ida y sonreías como tonta…te pasa algo amiga_?- le pregunto con preocupación…

_(¡Tonta!) No…y mira te voy a decir dónde esta la casa de la terrestre!!!- _le responde con fingida alegria…

_De verdad?-_ salto de alegría la pequeña diosa…

_Si mira acompáñame…_

La toma de la mano y en chasquido ambas se encuentran enfrente de una casa muy linda…

_Aquí vive nuestra próxima victima (la que me dará la victoria)-_ lo ultimo lo dice para si y sonríe con una cara maliciosa…

_¡Gracias Rei!-_ la abraza y la pelinegra se sorprende ante la muestra de afecto de la diosa- _pero dime ¿Cómo la encontraste y cómo sabes que es ella si no te dije nada?_- le pregunta con curiosidad a lo que la diablilla se pone nerviosa…

_Bueno, este…pues…_

_Ah ya se…seguro luego que te enteraste investigaste en tu pc, verdad?- _

_Si, eso es jajaja (es más ingenua y tonta de lo que pensé), bueno Venusita te dejo y me avisas cuando podamos jugar juntas con esta terrestre…ok…_

_Claro que si amiga Reí, cuídate…bye-_ le dice con alegría…mientras que la pelinegra desaparece…

La pequeña Venus se queda mirando la casa, ve el pergamino y por ultimo mira al cielo…hay muchas estrellas, pues es de noche, la luna brilla y ella cierra los ojos…pareciera que esta haciendo una plegaria…los abre sonríe y con ayuda de sus alas se eleva al balcón de una habitación…

_Esta cerrado, ¿Cómo podré entrar?, piensa Venus, piensa…no puedo hacer ruido…_la pequeña se debate entre sus ideas, después decide acercarse y observar…

_Hay no veo nada, voy a recargarme a ver si no se rompe_…cuando lo hace se da cuenta que no puede sostenerse y pierde el equilibrio cayendo de bruces al suelo…

_Auch!!! Eso si dolio!!!! ¿Eh?­-_ se da cuenta que esta del otro lado…

_A ver, a ver…_se levanta y trata de tocar el vidrio, se da cuenta que no puede hacerlo y que lo atraviesa…_ay, puedo atravesar las cosas!!! Si!!!, esto de ser angel tiene mas ventajas que los cupidos o los querubines…_

Se levanta y decide conocer un poco, puede ver que la habitación es muy acogedora y agradable, pero no ve a nadie…sin esperar más intenta a travesar la pared y se da cuenta que puede hacerlo, por lo que decide ir a otro cuarto…Al hacerlo ve que hay un espejo delante de ella y se mira…y comienza a admirar su belleza…

_Soy muy hermosa, mi cabello brilla como el sol…mis ojos son como el cielo…_mientras se observaba iba tocando su cara, su cabello, pero al mirarse más se da cuenta que el espejo no refleja su ropa que trae puesta ni sus aretes y ni su medallón…se asusta pensando que los había perdido y se toca para ver si los trae se da cuenta que si y descubre que el reflejo ya no hace lo mismo que ella…

_Pero que pasa?-_

Hace una y mil muecas, pero el reflejo hace otras…entonces decide avanzar más para tocar el espejo y al salir…se da cuenta que ella era la que estaba detrás del espejo y mira de espaldas a una chica que se miraba en el espejo…

_¡Por los dioses!, qué pasa?-_ se pregunta preocupada y algo asustada.

La chica voltea, ella tiene una piyama, el pelo lo lleva suelto y al verla Venus cae de espaldas asustada…

_Pero es igualita a mi!!!! Los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello, el mismo cuerpo_…ella se toca y ve el enorme parecido que tiene con la terrestre…esta sale y se dirige a su habitación, la pequeña Venus la sigue y la observa…no puede creerlo, parecieran dos gotas de agua…

_Será a caso que…_la chica se sienta sobre su cama y tiene una libreta, la lee…de repente fija su mirada en un punto inexacto y Venus la mira…

_Sus ojos denotan tristeza, ¿Por qué?- _la pequeña diosa esta a un lado de ella…no puede dejar de mirarla, hasta que la chica habla…

_Hay serena debes dejar de pensar en él, lo suyo nunca podrá ser…además tienes demasiadas ocupaciones cómo para estar piense y piense en él…_ella suspira y agacha la mirada…

_¿serena?-_ Venus revisa el pergamino y confirma su nombre…_Serena Tsukino, 23 años, profesionista, soltera...pero se parece tanto a mi…_

La chica de pelo rubio y de mirada triste se acurruco en su cama de forma fetal…y lloró…lloró de forma silenciosa…un _"me siento tan sola"_ salio de sus labios. La pequeña Venus pudo sentir su tristeza, su soledad, su dolor…algo en su corazón se instalo, sin proponerselo se fue acercando a ella y de igual forma se acurruco a su lado…la miraba con ternura, comprensión y con amor…Venus acaricio la cabeza de la chica…

_No estas sola…-_le dijo con cariño la diosa…

_Eh?..._respondió serena, ambas se sorprendieron…ambas se miraban…ambas se levantaron al mismo tiempo…ambas dijeron _"no puede ser"…_

_Mi mente me engaña, ya hasta veo a una persona igualita a mi y a parte me habla…_Serena bajo la mirada y volvió a llorar…

_Ya no llores…_le dijo la pequeña diosa mientras que con una pequeña y sutil caricia le levanto el rostro…Serena bajo inmediatamente la cabeza y la puso entre sus manos…

_Esto es irreal, ¡tu no existes!…_

_Claro que existo! Y estoy aquí para ayudarte…deja de llorar que inundaras la habitación e irritaras nuestros hermosos ojos…_le contesto Venus con una sonrisa…

_¿Ayudarme? ¿Nuestros ojos?...quien eres?-_ preguntó…a lo que la veldad, no sabia que contestar…

_Bueno yo…yo…!yo soy tu otro yo!..._le dijo casi en un grito…

_Mi otro yo?..._pregunto incrédula…

_Si…soy tu otro yo…soy una parte oculta de ti, que se encuentra aquí (señala su corazón), y venido a ayudarte…_

_Me estoy volviendo loca…si eso es…tanto trabajo, tantas cosas me hacen alucinar…debo dejar el refresco…voy a dormirme…si eso hare…debo descansar y dejar de tener alucinaciones…_

_No son alucinaciones serena…_

La chica hizo caso omiso, se recostó y cerro los ojos…pasaron varios minutos…los abrió y ya más calmada se dijo…

_No pasa nada, no puedo estar loca…ya desapareció…solo fue…_

_La verdad…aquí estoy…y no me voy a ir…_

Serena se sentó de golpe y ahí junto a su cama vio a esa chica que vestía una ropa extraña, tenía unos aretes con un símbolo de Venus y un medallón en forma de corazón…era idéntica a ella…mismo pelo, mismos ojos…mismo rostro…quizas…quizas…era verdad…

_No, no…no eres real…voy a dormirme…descansare y mañana Hare las mismas cosas de todos los días y esto solo será un mal momento…si, ya mañana no estarás…_

Se volvió a acostar y cerro los ojos…ya no dijo más…

La pequeña Venus estaba sentada sobre la ventana…de ahí la observaba…

_¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué ella pudo verme? ¿Por qué reaccione de esa forma? ¿Por qué me nació ayudarla? Yo vine a divertirme, a jugar con ella…pero al verla…tiene un parecido enorme conmigo…pero también me recuerda a alguien…!ay!, ¡por los dioses!…¿Qué significa todo esto?..._

En ese momento ella recordó las palabras de su madre…

_Ella es especial pequeña Venus…_

_¿Por qué es especial? ¿Será por su parecido conmigo o por esa forma de transmitir sus sentimientos? Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir de esa forma…_

Su vista regreso a la habitación, en especial hacia la chica…

_¿Por qué eres especial Serena Tsukino? ¿Por qué siento esta necesidad de ayudarte?...nada, nada!!!...es una terrestre tonta…igual que las demás llora por alguien que de seguro no le corresponde y ahí tengo que intervenir…ays…otra tonta historia romantica….Pero…esto se pone interesante…ella puede verme, mmmm…es tan confuso…mejor me voy a descansar…_

La pequeña Venus se acerco a la cama de la chica, la miro…vio sus rostro, era hermosa…por sus delicadas mejillas escurrían gotas de agua…se acerco a ella y acaricio su cara…

_Ella me transmite ese mismo sentimiento que sentí al conocer la que un día fue mi mejor amiga…esta mision sera igual que las otras?_

Venus sin querer se recostó al lado de la chica y se quedo profundamente dormida…

En otro lado del cielo….

_Ya la conoció y produjo en mi pequeña lo que me había imaginado…-_dijo la hermosa mujer…

_Crees que esa terrestre puede regresarle los buenos sentimientos a la pequeña Venus-_ dijo el hombre que la abrazaba…

_No lo creo…estoy segura, ella es especial y él también lo es…si funcionó una vez puede volver a funcionar…-_ le respondió afrodita, mientras le regalaba un tierno beso…

_¿Cómo, ya ha pasado?-_ le pregunto con curiosidad…

_Si mi querido Healer…Se que mi pequeña Venus retomara su camino y podrá ser la mejor de las Diosas…_

_Si tu lo crees, yo también lo creo…_Ambos dioses se besan…

¿Por qué era especial Serena Tsukino? ¿sería ella capaz de hacer cambiar a la pequeña Venus? ¿la pequeña Venus podría volver a ser lo que un día fue?

***********************************************************************************************

_Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron rr y a las que me agregaron pero que no me dejaron rr…gracias…_


End file.
